


drunk in love

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: You get infected by the love serum and now you’ve fallen in love with one of your closests friends, peter parker. what happens to your boyfriend, bucky barnes?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to clarify that Peter is around 18-19 in this! I had so much fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy it too <3 Let me know what you think!

Your eyes fluttered open only to be shut again, the bright white light coming from the ceiling was way too much. A groan escaped from your mouth as you tried to understand your whereabouts. You heard multiple voices whispering at the same time and you couldn’t tell if it was happening inside of your head or not. One particular voice stood out:

“Guys I think she’s awake” Peter Parker eagerly said. You finally opened your eyes, this time fully opening them and the first thing you saw was him: spider-boy.

You and Peter were close friends since the beginning, given the fact he was one of the only Avengers who whose age was near yours. You bonded quickly, always talking about geek stuff and pulling pranks on your other teammates just for the sake of it. The thought of Peter being anything more than a close friend has never crossed your mind – until now.

His brown eyes never looked so beautiful, shooting stars inside of them. His chocolate hair falling in beautiful cascades near his eyes, his mask was off and you watched him like you never did. Your chest tightened, tears streaming down your face as your other teammates stared at you in confusion.

“I’m in love with you” the words flew out of your before you could stop them. For the first time, the room fell deadly silent.

Confusion was clear in everyone’s looks; you couldn’t be in love with Peter, which made absolutely no sense. You were Bucky Barnes’ other half and that was a wide known thing. The soldier would destroy anyone or anything standing in his way when it came to you. Parker, apparently remembering that, started shaking in his boots.

“What the fuck?” Sam Wilson exclaimed, trying his best not to let out an incredulous laugh. The whole situation got stranger by the second.

“I do!” you cried “I’m going to die if he’s not mine” you finished, now hyperventilating. Sweat was forming on your forehead, it really seemed like you would die if you couldn’t have him.

“Kid, look at me please” Bruce Banner requested, approaching you. Hesitantly, your eyes met his and he knew exactly what happened. Dilated pupils, sweating, and sudden crush on someone you showed no interest before…

“Love serum” he whispered quietly enough for you to hear. The words meant nothing to you; you could only focus on the shocked spider-boy leaning against the wall.

“And what the fuck does that even mean?” Barnes voiced echoed, taking everyone by surprise – and Parker thought he would be brutally murdered by a vibranium arm at this very second.

“The love serum was invented by Hydra during the cold war” Banner explained, rapidly “It is meant to create a type of obsession that feels like love to whoever is infected by it, the obsession usually happens towards the first person the infected lay their eyes on after the incident” he finished, watching Barnes’ behavior as the words sink in.

You, on the other hand couldn’t hear anything. While the doctor made sure to explain the effects of the love serum, you quietly got out of the bed you were laying in, only now realizing you were back at the compound. Peter (who still was too frightened to move), was sitting down in a wood chair next to your bed. A brilliant idea occurred to you.

The chatting was getting louder as the time passed. The whole team was worried, discussing about who let you go near that storage all by yourself, the effects it would have on your personal and professional life, the list goes on. Steve was almost shouting at Tony that you were only a kid and this shouldn’t be happening to you, you shouldn’t have gone to that mission in the first place-

“Hey… g-guys?” Peter tried to get their attention.

Once again, the talking stopped. You were sitting on Peter’s lap, giving him kisses on the cheek (that were originally aimed at his lips). The poor boy didn’t know what to do, trying his best to avoid your demonstrations of affection. PDA really wasn’t your thing, which made your position even funnier. It was like you were possessed. Steve held Bucky’s arms before he could do anything stupid (yeah, he was that jealous) when Dr. Banner’s voice took control of the room again:

“We cannot separate them” he stated, worriedly “the effects are unknown and its better if Peter tried to take care of her, along with other people”

The mere idea of being close to Peter excited you, making you let out a squeak of anticipation. Smiling up at him, you could see the stars in his eyes – the stars were actually a sparkle of fear, worrying about how slowly Bucky would kill him.

A few hours passes and most of the team travelled to God knows where in search of an antidote, leaving only you, Peter, Bucky and Steve at the compound – and, of course, Tony and Bruce working at the lab. You were in for a night.

Dr. Banner managed to calm your boyfriend down. He explained to Bucky, in private, that you actually weren’t in love with Peter. You were still his other half, his baby, his doll. Bruce assured him nothing would ever change that.

You were currently lying on the fancy sofa, head on Peter’s lap while he caressed your hair. Barnes, who was actually finding everything really funny, was sitting on the chair across the both of you. The man started laughing hysterically, thinking about how he’d tell you everything when this is all over - it was his way of trying not to freak out with the idea of you being drunk in love with someone else.

Peter, on the other hand, was not finding this funny at all. As he carefully caressed your hair, slowly enough for you become a sleepy mess and finally calm down; the goddamn Winter Soldier watched his every move. This was actually the worst situation he has ever found himself in – and Parker has a certain talent when it comes to being in trouble, which says a lot.

Finally, your eyes got heavy and breathing steady.

You were fast asleep when Bucky picked you up in his arms, hours later, taking you upstairs towards the lab. Snoring quietly, you were very much unaware that Bruce Banner was finally injecting the antidote in you vein. Peter, who was almost fainting with excitement, held your hand.

When you woke up, it was like déjà-vu. The room was once again packed with people, who talked very loudly for your pounding head. Parker was sitting next to where you were lying down, observing you closely.

“What are you looking at, spider-boy?” you asked, hearing a relieved sigh from your teammates in response. Finally, (Y/N) was back to normal.

From that day on, every single time you asked anyone where your boyfriend was, you would get a “which one?” followed by a snort as a reply. Bucky would try to punch them, but it didn’t matter – he always made sure everyone knew you would always belong to him.


End file.
